Something More
by CodenameOne
Summary: Rumble and Button Mash are fast friends, having stuck together for years. However, one Friday night of innocent game playing Button discovers a deep secret of Rumble's, and with a little heartfelt talk their night becomes something less than innocent. Forewarning. Contains: foalcon, sexual experimentation, sappy lovey talk.


**Something More**

* * *

"Check the left door, left door!"

"I'm trying!"

" _AAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

"No! Ah, so darn close!" Rumble cursed, swinging his hoof in frustration. He was at his friend Button Mash's house, and they were playing Five Nights at Pinkamena's, late at night with the lights off. It was Friday night, and Rumble had organized a stay-over at Button's house for the weekend. Their night had been marked by snacks, runs to the general store for more snacks, playing games together, and scaring themselves halfway to death.

"Didn't even make it passed night one. That's just shameful" Button Mash teased, mock scorn on his face, his hoof on Rumble's shoulder. Rumble rolled his eyes and pushed Button away, hopping off the chair to let Button take over.

"Your turn to fail. Oh, but let me go to the bathroom first" Rumble said, walking off across Button's room. Button had his own private bathroom, accessible only through his room, which Rumble thought was especially cool.

"No problem; it'll take a couple minutes for The Phone Stallion's call to end anyway, so you won't miss anything. You might hear screams of victory if you're in there too long, though" Button commented as Rumble pushed the door to the private bathroom open.

"Or screams of terror as Bon-Bonnie eats your giblets" Rumble shot back, closing the door behind him. Button smiled in amusement and turned his attention back to the game, settling in as the intro call played out again. Bored impatience masked his face as he listened to Phone Stallion drone on about the magical automatons, his hoof scooping up piles of popcorn from the bowl on his desk and shoveling them into his gullet.

The phone call in the game eventually ended, and Button began to play, losing himself in the game. Apprehension formed in his gut as he checked the lights and cameras, carefully watching the automatons as they slowly snuck out to come get him.

Two minutes passed and still did Rumble not return. Button hardly noticed, becoming so engrossed in the game. He had discovered quite recently that his special talent was playing video games, which came as no surprise to him given his innate knack for playing them so well. Rumble had his cutie mark, which apparently meant he was destined to be a daredevil. Button found that to believe, with how meek and demure the small Pegasus was, but death-defying stunts seemed to run in their species' blood.

Button was halfway through the night in Five Nights at Pinkamena's when he heard a moan, echoing from his bathroom. It knocked his concentration awry, and that was all it took for one of the automatons to get him, screeching in fury as it jumped in the door, the screen dropping to static as the game ended.

"Ah, rats" Button cursed, getting up from the chair. He decided he might as well check on Rumble, make sure he hadn't fallen in the toilet or drowned himself in the sink. That Pegasus could be a real klutz sometimes, not that it really mattered to Button. He liked Rumble.

"Button..." Rumble whispered, and Button froze, a smirk spreading on his face. He realized what was going on; Rumble was trying to scare him. He was hiding in the bathroom, waiting for Button to approach before he would jump out and scare him. Button would have none of that. He sunk low and silently approached the bathroom door. It had no knob, lending a pretty decent sized hole in the door for one to look through. Button suspected Rumble was peeking out of it, waiting for Button to near.

Edging along the door Button eased up to where the knob used to be, intent on sliding right in front the door and staring back through the hole to scare Rumble himself. Another groan escaped the bathroom, making Button giddy; Rumble was in for a surprise of his own for sure.

Button turned, graceful and silent as a cat, and peered into the bathroom with eyes wide open, looking past the threshold of the hole. His brain froze a moment, realizing that the hole wasn't shadowed by Rumble's body or glowing with the Pegasus's purple eyes. Instead, Button could see the entirety of his bathroom, illuminated only by a dim nightlight. The soft light cast long shadows from the various utensils in the bathroom, and though it was the lighting was dim and soft, it was enough to see by. Button blinked, processing what his eyes were seeing.

Rumble, sitting on the toilet, his penis grasped in his hooves, bobbing as he stroked. The small member, in proportion with the Pegasus's tiny frame, engorged to full length and girth with arousal, the Pegasus sweating in pleasure. Button knew only the fundamental basics of sex, but could tell by his demeanor that Rumble was close to orgasming.

"Oh Button..." Rumble whispered again, striking Button like a train, his heart lurching in his chest. Here was his best friend, sitting in his bathroom, pleasuring himself to the thought of Button. The earth colt could only imagine the kind of things Rumble was thinking about involving him.

Shock on his face Button edged away from the bathroom door as Rumble began to cum, his eyes squeezed shut. A nervous shame spread through Button, his own shaft pulsing at half-mast. To think that he had just witnessed what he had just witnessed, and his body liked it, sent his stomach doing flips. He liked Rumble, but he didn't think he liked him like THAT. He never thought Rumble even like him like that either.

Silently returning to the chair Button hoisted himself back up, turning his attention back to the game and restarting it. Instead of immediately immersing himself in the horror game Button Mash found he couldn't take his mind off the fact that Rumble had just masturbated to the thought of Button doing...something.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and out came Rumble, looking for his part like nothing had happened. He approached the desk where Button's computer sat, climbing up on the chair next to his earth friend. "Sorry about that" Rumble said, "the toilet was backed up."

"Oh. Sure" Button flatly commented. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know if he should say something. He wasn't mad, or upset, just...bewildered. He silently proceeded with the game, mindlessly playing. He checked lights and cameras with the emotion of a robot, cruising through the first night without incident, much to Rumble's delight.

"Wow! You made it! That's pretty awesome. OK, it's my turn now." The two colts wordlessly traded places, Rumble settling into the main chair. Button slowly planted himself on the secondary chair, looking down at his front hooves propping his body up. They were touching the leather that Rumble was just sitting on, vicariously touching the Pegasus colt's penis, as his hooves had just been in the same spot. He kept his eyes down on his hooves, not even paying attention to Rumble or the game as he progressed through the second night of Five Nights at Pinkamena's.

Dozens of emotions raced through Button's head; shock, confusion, arousal. He find it shamefully exciting to think that his best friend was so attracted to him, that he had just watched him masturbate, if only partially. Button's erection came and went as the thoughts changed back and forth from confusion to naughty things involving Rumble. He liked Rumble, but did he LIKE Rumble? Could he LIKE Rumble?

A sharp screech made Button jump, watching as Bon-Bonnie attacked, Rumble failing the second night. The earth colt groaned in frustration as his head tilted back, his eyes closed. Button stared at him, focusing his thoughts from his swirling emotions to inspecting Rumble. He was small, quite small, though he was only younger than Button by a couple months. As a Pegasus his legs had little definitive shape to them, but his backside was lean and tone. Not muscular, like his brother's, but Rumble was getting there. His neck, wing joints, and flanks-oh Goddess his flanks-all shaped by the burgeoning muscles beneath.

"Button?" Rumble said, snapping the earth colt out of his reverie. Button looked up, finding Rumble looking at him. He had seen Button staring at his rump, no doubt about it. The question was 'would he say anything?' Would he just leave it be?

"Oh, it's my turn? OK" Button said flatly, preparing to take Rumble's place. Rumble looked at him quizzically, cocking his head to the side. Button's stomach twisted into a nervous knot while his heart simultaneously lurched as Rumble's piercing purple eye's regarded Button's own hazel ones.

"Are you OK, Button? It's just a game" Rumble said, thinking that Button was upset by the game. Button struggled to find something, anything, to say, but was at a loss for words. He had been rendered inert by what he had seen, and the implications behind it.

"I saw it all" Button blurted out suddenly, his brain aimlessly deciding those were good words that should be put out of Button's mouth. In truth those were stupid words, and Button decided he would punish his brain later by chugging an ice-cold sundae.

"S-saw what?" Rumble stammered, growing visibly nervous. Sweat broke out in a light sheen on his forehead, and Button could tell he was beginning to crack under the subtle implication that Button knew about his secret alone.

"You. In the...bathroom" Button replied, causing Rumble to start sweating bullets. A nearly indiscernible blush came to Rumble's face, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Haha, w-what are you t-talking about?" the Pegasus chuckled nervously, almost comically drenched in sweat already. One looking in would swear he was being interrogated for some crime by Princess Celestia herself.

"You know what I'm talking about" Button coldly answered, sounding a little too harsh. He was having trouble controlling what his brain put out of his mouth, and the tone behind it. He didn't want to come off as being angry, or disgusted.

"Oh Goddess, I'm so s-s-sorry! I-I didn't mean it, I just get these t-thoughts in my head and I have these desires and they make me so ashamed of myself but I can't help it! I think about these things and I feel so dirty and I'm so scared of these feelings because they feel wrong but I just can't help myself!" Rumble blabbered, his eyes tearing up.

"Rumble, it's OK! I'm not mad at you, just a little confused. How long have you felt about me like this?" Button asked, stilling his friend by putting his hooves on Rumble's shoulders. The Pegasus blushed at his touch, but concentrated on speaking.

"A while now. A long time, actually. I was never really great around girls, heck I rarely ever talked to them, I just wanted to hang out with all the other colts, especially older ones. Then a few years ago I'd catch myself staring at them for a few seconds, you in particular. I didn't think much about it, but then I hit puberty and my first rut, and you dominated my thoughts that entire week. Every night I would...would...oh Goddess!" Rumble cried, breaking out into full-blown sobbing, he fell forward to hug Button, who embraced him in earnest, patiently holding the younger colt as he wailed into his coat. Button could tell he had been holding this in for many years, especially since he hit puberty. Button remembered his first rut, the stallion equivalent of estrus for mares. It was marked by extreme increases in testosterone and libido, with the lovely physical effect of causing a stallion's testicles to swell, necessitating "draining" every day. Button found the monthly week long sexual adventure exciting, but he could see that it had been less fun for Rumble, whose each rut tormented him with the sexually-charged frenzy of frightening and confusing thoughts.

"Just relax, Rumble; it's OK. There's nothing wrong with what you've been feeling. I do wish you'd told me this earlier, though" Button stated, watching as Rumble pulled back. His sobbing had subsided, but he was still sniffling. He wiped his eyes, looking up at Button.

"R-really? W-w-what do you mean?" Rumble asked, expectant and curious.

"Well, if you'd told me earlier it wouldn't have been as stressful on you. Plus we could've...you know...helped each other out" Button said, unsure of what he was saying. He liked fillies primarily, but Rumble was...Rumble. He wasn't the only colt Button found easy on the eyes, but Rumble was special to Button in an unclear way; he liked his friend, but could he LOVE his friend?

"You mean, with rut? You really feel about me in that way, too?" Rumble inquired, his forelegs still on Button's barrel. They stared in each other's eyes, Button searching for something to say.

"I think I could. But...do YOU like me, like me? Or are you just sexually attracted to me?" Button said, trying to get a feel for where Rumble's feelings lie.

"I don't know. I asked my mom about love and she said that it was a unique feeling that would be unmistakable once I felt it. Something about love being a strong fiber of a Pegasus's nature. We have some kind of special connection to love thanks to our species' connection with Princess Cadance, or something funny like that. I don't know, that's just what my mom told me. That might be her faith talking; she is a New Cadancite, after all" Rumble explained.

"Right. So what do you feel when you see me? When you're with me?" Button asked.

"It's...hard to explain. I get this kind of rush when I see you, when I'm about to hang out with you. And I feel this kind of pain when I'm away from you. It's sharp when I'm going home and away from you, and dull when I'm not near you. Like when we're leaving school and I'm not going to be hanging out with you that day I feel so lonely, but when I go home after spending time with you it feels...better. Still painful, but it's not there as much" Rumble said.

"OK. What are you feeling right now?"

"I feel...safe. And excited. You know... _excited_."

"Oh yeah? Can I...see?" Button asked, diving head first into the rabbit hole. He figured he might as well as see how far it goes! Rumble lowered his head, a fiery red spreading across his face as he parted his forelegs. He had been sitting on his haunches, concealing his sex from sight. He dared not look at Button as he exposed himself to the earth pony, shame and embarrassment and excitement all coursing through him at once.

"All this, just from sitting next to and talking to me?" Button questioned. Rumble nodded quickly, his gaze still turned away from Button. "C-can I...touch...it?" Button said, his stomach twisting into a knot again. He was probably about as nervous as Rumble was.

The Pegasus nodded.

Tentatively Button reached forward with a hoof, his fetlocks brushing Rumble's forelegs. The younger colt moved them apart a little more, his eyes squeezed shut and body visibly tensed up. Button's hoof touched Rumble's shaft, making the Pegasus tense up even further, eliciting a little yelp from the gray pony. His shaft flexed, engorged with more blood.

"O-o-oh, um..." Button said, heart racing at a million miles an hour. His breathing turned ragged, breath hitching in his throat as he stared at Rumble's small cock, his hoof gently touching and stroking it. Rumble quivered at the unfamiliar touch, and the excitement.

"I-it's...nice" Button stammered, stroking Rumble more now. His hoof traveled back and forth from the colt's tip down to his plump balls, which contracted and pulled tight against his body at the sensual touch. Rumble moved his hooves out of the way completely, covering his mouth with them. His face burned with fire, his eyes squeezed shut, little yelps emanating from his mouth. Button's heart fluttered as he watched the cute Pegasus's face contort in pleasure, the bedroom bathed in an erotic glow from the bathroom's night light, adding to the new experience.

Rumble's cock flared, his balls tightening. The Pegasus buried his face deeper into his hooves, now utterly shaking as he approached orgasm. Button continued to stroke in earnest, silently encouraging the little Pegasus to cum.

"O-oh, I'm-MM! Eeep!" Rumble squeaked, his flare expanding as the first ropes of his cum began to spurt out of his little cock, the sticky goo coating Button's hoof and the chair. Rumble buried his face in his hooves, cute little yelps accompanying each spurt. His little body couldn't produce much semen, but could produce a strong orgasm, his cock flexing with each powerful contraction, sending wild waves of pleasure through Rumble's body. His orgasm neared its end, and he untensed, hooves falling to the chair, muscles relaxing, and head rolling back.

"Mmm~ Aaah..." Rumble moaned, his breathing shallow. Button silently and patiently waited, his fur matted with the Pegasus's virility, the chair dripping semen, as he waited for Rumble to come down from his afterglow. "That...I...I-I liked that..." Rumble sweetly giggled, making Button's heart flutter again. He was glad; he loved making his friends feel good, but now he wondered if Rumble was still just his friend, or something more.

"That's good. I'm gonna go clean up now, OK?" Button said, getting up from the chair. He turned away, only to be grabbed by the tail by Rumble, stopping him in place. He turned back to look at his friend, who looked concerned.

"But wait, don't you want to, you know..." Rumble said, ashamed to finish that sentence. Button shook his head, pulling out of Rumble's grasp and continuing on towards the bathroom.

"Nah, I don't need it tonight" Button commented, entering the bathroom and carefully washing the semen off his hoof, making sure he didn't miss any. Letting it dry in his fur would be a bad thing, especially if somepony noticed.

Some hot water and soap later Button was back out of the bathroom, heading back to the desk. Rumble was sitting patiently, looking down at the cum splattered on the chair, as Button Mash approached. "Guess I gotta clean that up, huh?" Rumble asked, reaching for the box of nose wipes Button kept on his desk and pulling a few out, cleaning up as much of the cum as he could. Most had landed on Button's hoof, so there wasn't much to clean.

"OK. Now let's say we go to sleep, OK?" Button stated, heading over to his bed, adorned by Haylo sheets and bedspreads. He climbed up on the inviting bed, looking over at Rumble, who still sat on the chair, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"Um, Button? I-I didn't bring a sleeping bag. Do you have some pillows and a blanket I could use?" Rumble tentatively asked.

"Rumble, I just finishing jerking you off. I think we can share a bed!"

"Oh, I guess you're right." Rumble hopped off the chair, climbing up the opposite side of the bed and snuggling in next to Button, they faced each other, staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Button gave Rumble a little kiss on the forehead before settling in, closing his eyes.

"Good night, Rumble."

"G-good night, Button" the Pegasus replied, yawning before closing his own eyes. He relaxed at the sound of Button breathing, exhaustion hitting him unexpectedly and he was quickly falling asleep when Button spoke again.

"You know, I just remembered that we have school off next week" the earth colt whispered, not opening his eyes. Next week was the Summer Solstice, so all schools were closed to observe the celebration.

"Oh cool, you want to hang out all week then?" Rumble drowsily asked, closing his eyes again, as sleep beckoned.

"Of course."

Silence befell them, and Rumble quickly approached dreamland.

"You know what else is next week? My monthly rut. And I haven't masturbated in over a month" Button casually said, making Rumble's eyes shoot open, seeing the devilish smirk on Button's face.

"Oh Goddess..."

* * *

 ** _~Fin~_**


End file.
